PokéPark 3: Double Trouble
PokéPark 3: Double Trouble is a game made by Hammy Games Inc. for the Hammicube. It is the third game in the PokéPark series, suceeding PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond and is to be released in November 2015. The game is said to have more playable characters that its predecessor, and a more explorable world, with many Pokémon from all 6 generations. Plot Pikachu, Pichu and Raichu are walking along a path together toward a bustling city. A Vivillion flies to the trio and welcomes them to the PokéPark. She gives Pikachu a PokéPad and states that she will be their guide to all things PokéPark. You can then ask Vivillion questions such as "What is the PokéPark?". After answering any questions, Vivillion will quiz you based on the answers she just gave you. She flies back to the PokéPark after you have successfully answered all of her questions. Pichu then challanges Pikachu to a game of Chase. After Pichu has been caught, Raichu proposes that the three of them should have a Race to the PokéPark. Once you have reached the city, you notice a sign saying "Urban Zone". You can explore the Urban Zone now. At the Square, Pichu and Raichu catch up with you. Raichu points out a yellow building, stating that this is their home. You enter and hear Pichu screaming outside. Pichu is on Raichu's head, pointing at something. Raichu is shooting Discharge at something. A blue-coloured Raichu attacks the normal Raichu, making both of them disappear. A red Pichu lunges at the normal Pichu and the two Pichus are gone in a flash. Pikachu is hit by a Hypnosis and falls asleep. In his dream, he is in a temple. Victini appears and says to Pikachu that he is aware of the mysterious clones that took his brothers. The victory Pokémon tells Pikachu that to achieve victory in this case, he must gain help from the other legendary Pokémon. This will be accomplished by opening portals to the Legend Park. Friendship is the way to open the portals. Victini challanges Pikachu to a battle to test if he has what it takes to free PokéPark and Legend Park. Pikachu wins the battle and wakes up. Pikachu is in his room in the house, with a Buneary looking down at him. Buneary explains that you fell asleep in the street so she brought you into the house to take care of you. Pikachu explains what happened to his brothers and in his dream. Buneary is astonished but volunteers to help. She suggests that they look for objects related to legendary Pokémon and make some friends along the way. Pikachu agrees and the duo walk out of the house together. *Explore the Urban Zone with Buneary and Pikachu Once you reach the Gallery, there is a room filled with statues, paintings and other masterpieces based on legendary Pokémon. Pikachu finds a secret door behind a statue of Victini. A voice is heard. "I will help you..." it says. It leads into a hall that splits into three paths: one red; one blue; and the last is made of marble. Features Characters Playable Befriendable Others Locations PokéPark *Urban Zone **Pikachu's Pad **Gallery **Square *Forest Zone *Construction Zone Legend Park *Fairy Zone **Victini's Temple Dark Park Light Park Skill Games Skill Games are minigames that you play with Pokémon in order for you to become their friend. However, Pokémon will sometimes require you to do something else, such as finding a lost object, reuniting them with another Pokémon, or otherwise. Certain Pokémon may require you to do a series of Skill Games or other tasks in order to befriend them. Chase The most common Skill Game consists of you chasing after a Pokémon. They will run, or sometimes fly or swim away from you. Once caught, the Pokémon will usually become your friend and give you berries. Battle This is somewhat similar to battles in mainstream Pokémon games, but takes place in an open, 3D environment. You can walk, run or jump around the area, staying within a certain distance. The opponent will attack you, lowering your health, but you can do the same to them. If you lower their health all the way, you will win. The opposing Pokémon will give you berries and befriend you. Hide And Seek In this Skill Game, you or the other Pokémon will hide, leaving the other seeking. If the seeker finds the hider in the allotted time, then the seeker wins. If the hider is not found, then the hider wins. If you win, then the other Pokémon will give you berries and their friendship. Obstacle Hop When challenged with this Skill Game, you jump from platform to platform in an attempt to reach the other Pokémon in the allotted time. If you fall, you start again from the start. If you reach the Pokémon within the time given, they will become your friend and give you berries. Quiz You are asked a series of multiple choice questions in this Skill Game. If you get a question wrong, you must take the quiz over again, often with different questions. When all questions are answered correctly, the Pokémon will become your friend and gift you with berries. Race In this new Skill Game, you race against a Pokémon toward a landmark such as a tree, hill, snowman or some other. This can be done on land, water or in the sky. If you reach the finish line before your opponent does, your foe will become your friend and give you berries. Attractions Passwords Trivia Category:Hammy Games Category:Hammicube Category:PokéPark (series) Category:Sequels Category:Pikachu Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2015 Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games